Zanarkand: A city dead for 1000 years
by Destiny Knights
Summary: Returned to the begining of his journey and the end of Yuna's, Tidus is confronted with the possibility of losing Yuna forever. No better time to tell her how he feels. LEMON TidusxYuna


This is an old story I wrote about 6 years ago. I have improved a lot since, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :P

The campfire had long since died. The glowing embers barely clung to life as smoke still trailed along lazily into the night sky. Everyone was asleep. Tomorrow they would leave and this journey would end, one way or another. He sat on the edge of the cliff, looking over the horizon. The view before him was disturbing. The ruins of city dead for a thousand years. The life that once flowed thought the huge towering building and crumbling streets has long since been destroyed leaving behind only the tortured and wandering souls to feed off the life still existing. Skeletons of structures stood but where dead inside. Fountains lay in rubble and statues, cracked and disfigured, watched over nothing. The over head bridges and bypasses ... all the homes and shops and offices ... all destroyed. This is what was left of Zanarkand, the great machina metropolis. This was his home. But that was another lifetime ... or so it seemed. His eyes scanned the skyline and his mind began to wander. He could see the lights and busy people hurrying to and from in a city that never slept. He could hear the cheers of Blitzball fans as he looked at the shattered dome that was once the finest arena in Spira. With a heavy sigh he lowered his head. "I guess they where right..." He said out loud to the night. " You can never go home again..."

"That's not always true." A soft voice called from behind him.

He turned to meet the intrusion of his privacy and smiled. "Yuna..."

She smiled and nodded as she slowly walked up the rocky mountain pass. Choosing her steps carefully over the difficult terrain, she finally reached him and sat by his side. " I guess I'm not the only one who didn't feel like sleeping... " She said as she stared off into the destruction beyond.

"Yeah..." He replied looking down at his boots. "Yuna... I.."

"Yes?" She said looking at him with her patented -no worries- expression. He loved that about her. Even during the most darkest of times, she was always able to see hope.

"It's just..." He started but couldn't find the words. He let his legs slip off the cliff and anxiously kicked his feet. " I'm just worried... I still don't know what's going to happen... What if there is no other way? To beat Sin I mean... I can't... I won't..." He stopped again when he realized his fists where clenched and his jaw locked. Taking a deep breath he looked up at her. It seemed like every star sparkled in her beautiful eyes. " I won't let you die." He blurted.

Still. She just smiled. She turned and faced the demolished city. He looked at her for a long moment. She was so strong. How could she just accept all of this like it was an every day thing? He wanted so bad to just run away with her. Keep her safe... And for a moment he fully understood why the Al Bhed had done what they had... He understood it then, but now ... everything just seemed so unreal to him. He reached out and touched her shoulder. She leaned her head on top of his but still kept her gaze forward. "This is it..." He thought. " This could be the last time I am sitting here with her..." He lowered his head as he continued to think. " Zanarkand. A city I had to see with my own eyes... The end of Yuna's journey... The last chapter in my story. I can't let it end this way..." Softly he ran his hand from her shoulder to her back and slipped it around her side pulling her closer. She made a cute little gasp and when she opened her eyes, she was on his lap. She smiled and touched his face.

"Tidus..." She smiled and lowered her head to rest on his shoulder. Her head never made it as Tidus intercepted her motion with his lips. She touched his face as he kissed her. Her lips were so warm and tasted of vanilla ... as they always did. She pulled away after a moment and looked into his deep blue eyes. They reminded her of the sea. So deep and wondrous ... and full of mystery. She smiled at him as she watched his lips curl in that way that only she could make him do. It was lost somewhere between a smile and a smirk. She didn't need to dissect it. All she had to do was love it. And she did. She felt his warm hands on her back, pulling her closer and she closed her eyes. There was something about the way she felt when Tidus kissed her. Something that came alive in her for the first time in her life. She had always been loved... Always had friends. But this... This was something no one could give her but him.

As she felt his lips press gently against her she wrapped her hands around his neck. The kiss soon became deeper as they released the built up passion that had been stirring in both of them since they met. Tidus ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Neither of them where thinking of anything but that moment. Each of them, lost in each others arms... Nothing could touch them. Tidus slowly leaned her back until she was resting on the ground. He leaned over her, never breaking the kiss and caressed the side of her body. He could feel her hands trace up and down his arms and occasionally caress his cheek or slide though his hair. He smiled still kissing her, as her touch sent chills down his body. Placing his and on her shoulder he softly rubbed gently with his thumb and slipped his hand down her arm. Cautiously he inched his hand over her side and sweeping her stomach he gently cupped her perfect breast. He felt her jump as she gasped under his touch.

"Shhh..." He urged, trying his best to soothe her. He remained still as he continued kissing her, moving his kisses down her neck he nibbled softly on her ear. Continuing to gently message her beast, he felt her nails slide down his arm and that grip on his hair tighten just a bit. He smiled as he kissed further down. Kissing her shoulder and collar bone. He could feel her body react to his touch. Her body heat rising and her breath becoming more shallow ... when suddenly Yuna's hand snapped up and grabbed his. She pulled his arm down and sat up.

"I..." Tidus started feeling a little foolish and even more scared. " I'm sorry. Yuna, I..-"

"Tidus.." She interrupted. Her face flush and her heart racing. She looked up at him, her hair messed and her face a little dirty. Still, her eyes burned with a thousand fires.

"Oh Wonderful." He though. " Tidus you idiot..."

"Make love to me Tidus." She blurted.

"Wh.. what?" He stammered with shock.

"Make love to me." She stated again with more conviction.

"Here? Now?" His mind was racing with a thousand thoughts. Of course he wanted this but.. it was so unexpected...

"Yes..." She replied looking down. There was a moment of silence just long enough for her to begin to feel foolish, when she felt his hands on her shoulders. She looked up to see his face. It was the same sincere expression he wore during that perfect moment in Macalania... He stood and pulled her up with him, then began to lead her down the pass toward a clef in the mountain side. Once there, he sat her down on a soft patch of moss and took her hand.

"Yuna ... are you sure?" He asked looking just about as nervous as he felt.

She didn't reply. Just the tiny tilt of her head that could barely be called a nod, that Tidus had gotten so used to. He loved her so much. Everything about her. She was so perfect. She smiled as he touched her face. Letting his hand slide behind her neck, he pulled her toward him and began to kiss her, deeply and passionately. Again he leaned her back and moved his kisses down her neck. He once again cupped her breast as she gently pulled his hair. He could hear her soft, sensual gasps even though it was difficult to see her face. Slowly he pulled the string on her belt causing it to fall open. Yuna pulled her arms up shyly to keep her top from pulling open. Tidus smiled down at her, thinking how cute she looked when she was being modest. He gently took her hands and placed then at her sides.

"It's ok..." She said reassuringly. She looked up at him. The nervousness on her face slowly changing to embarrassment. Tidus smiled sweetly as he carefully pulled open her top leaving her in the tiny black bra and her skirt. Still smiling he stood and unzipped his vest letting it fall to the ground. With the same motion he pulled off his jacket revealing his muscular upper body. Again he sat next to her and looked into her eyes. She smiled at him and pulled him down into a hug. He went effortlessly and squeezed her tightly. As she held him he began to kiss her ear, then her neck and shoulder. Pushing himself up a little, he felt her arms relax around his neck as he moved his kisses down her collar bone and then to her chest. Kissing softly over the cotton bra. She gasped as he touched her, his hot lips seemed to burn though the fabric. Slowly he reached up and unclasped the front. It slid over her chest on both sides revealing her body before him for the first time. He felt her tense and start to pull her arms down to hide herself form him. Anticipating her shyness her blocked her arms with his and looked into her eyes with a smile. She swallowed and looked back. After a moment she lowered her arms and nodded to him.

He smiled and went back to kissing her collar bone. Slowly he made his way down to her chest. He felt her back arch slightly as his moist lips gently kissed her nipples. He slowly went to work kissing and nibbling on her chest, loving the feeling of her squirming under him. Her grip on his hair tightened and he moved his kisses down to her belly. She felt his hand slide up her leg under her skirt. His hands were warm. She felt the nervousness creep up inside her as he touched her hip. Still kissing her nipples he slipped his hand over her most intimate place over her cute black cotton panties. Tidus Smiled as he did so, feeling her hands caress his shoulder and pull at his hair. He could tell she was excited just by her body language, let alone the moistness through her panties. She gasped a little as she feels his slide his fingers under the soaked material. He paused just long enough to look into her eyes. Her expression was priceless. The way her eyes looked... it was entrancing. He smiled at her as he gently slipped a finger insider of her. She jumped and looked way shyly and after a moment he entered a second one. Afraid of hurting her he slowly moved his fingers in and out of her, enjoying the sight before him. She was biting her lip and pulling at her hair, while he played with her beast with his free hand. Her felt her muscles tighten around his fingers as he touched her swollen clit. She jumped like she had never felt what it was like to be touched there before.. even by herself.

Smiling at her he got on his knees and unbuckled his pants. Slowly he positioned himself over her and looked deeply into her eyes. "Yuna..." He whispered. The words rolled of his tongue like they were the only thing he knew how to speak. " My Yuna... I love you." " I love you too... Tidus... My Guardian... My love..." Her eyes glistened and her body rocked with anticipation. She placed her hands around his shoulders and pulled him close to her. He slipped his arm under her waist for leverage and as he kissed her, he slowly entered her body. Her felt her wince as the brief sting of her first time passed. He stayed still to assure her recovery before he slowly started to move. Her body encasing him like a hot wet sleeve. He moaned in her ear in unison with her as they felt each others touch for the first time. He moved slowly trying to keep a rhythm but faltering every other moment due to a mix of inexperience and pleasure. He felt her nails rake his back as he keep going, becoming a little more sure of himself and able to keep the movement better. It was no time at all before her legs locked around his hips. Her hot breath stinging his cold ears as the mountain updraft swept by. She cried out as she neared her climax. Tidus pushed himself up in to a push up position so he could see her. He felt her body tighten to a degree where he almost lost it himself. Her body shook under him as he remained perfectly still allowing her to take in the full feeling of her orgasm. He locked his jaw as he felt her nails break skin. A few seconds later her breathing returned to somewhat normal. He slowly stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and rose to wobble feet. Without a word he pulled her to him and began to kiss her:

Slowly he lead her to the wall of the clef and turned her away form him, leaning her against the wall. She felt his kisses on her neck and shoulder as he pulled up her skirt. She gasped again as he entered her from behind, reaching further back than he could have attained from the missionary position. She Cried out so loudly that Tidus feared she would wake the others. As her nails dug into the stony mountain side he kept up a steady pace, slightly increasing every few seconds. He reached up holding her breast he began to message them softly while he took her. Her cries fueled his fire and before long he reached his max. He collapsed on her, pressing her against the wall as he moaned deeply in her ear. She felt him explode inside of her. His hot fluid setting her on fire, she thought she would collapse. She probably would have had Tidus not had her pinned to the clef. Moments later he slid down to a sitting position and pulled her down with him.

"Y...Yuna..." He managed between breaths. Smiling at her he touched her face and pulled his yellow jacket over her. " You look cute in it... " He whispered as she blushed. "Tidus." She didn't say much but she didn't have to. She fell into his arms and stayed for a long while. He played with her hair and before long they where both asleep.


End file.
